creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Havoc98/Ayyyy lmao, I'm back
Hey guys, I've been gone for quite some time. So much has happened and I've changed in many ways. My mailbox doesn't alert me to comments or messages anymore, so I wasn't aware that while I was gone, my latest Creepypasta was getting real good comments and attention. I read the comments and I was flattered to say the least. I'm glad people liked it, I honestly didn't think it'd turn out that well. Yeah, I fear I may have been a little late and I hope the people that liked it hadn't given up on me. I've just been very busy. I decided on one of my free days that I'd pay my account a visit and see how my stories are doing, and that's when I found the new comments. It made my day to see them, I'm happy it got out there. Although, unfortunately, I did see my past blogs as well. It's kinda like one of those moments when you write something that at the moment you think is right and acceptable, but then read it again in the future and cringe while thinking "Wow, was I really like that back then?". So after the mega-cringe of reading each one, I decided to write this one to tell you guys that I'm working on a new pasta. I won't set an exact date for myself though, deadlines are my worst enemy right now. I have many things due at different times and I sorta try to juggle every responsibility of mine, trying not to shirk any duty that comes my way. I've got an idea of what I want to write, and I'll try to get it through workshop and on the website soon. I've also taken my writing to other genres. Right now I'm helping out a friend of mine, and writing his idea for a Visual Novel. It's a romantic comedy. I won't disclose much details about it, but I'm the writer (I'll put his idea into words and write the dialogues and paths), he's the artist, and we already got a coder for it. I feel like it'll be a fun project. I'm also looking to sell ideas, my aunt informed me of some game producers that will buy written scripts/plots with characters included. I can make stuff to write easily, and I have many ideas for games; although never had the talent or resources to make them, mind you. During my time off I also got into Dark Souls. I mean REALLY into Dark Souls. I fucking love the game right now, and Solaire is my fucking favorite out of everyone. I got it for the PC, and I'd love to meet up with any of you guys as a phantom or by summoning you. However, it is run by the cursed Windows Games Live. So many things went wrong for me. I restarted the game the first time because Solaire died and I refused to go on without him (I get too attached to story and characters). The second time was great, I fixed all my beginner's mistakes and I made progress that took me weeks to do last time in a matter of hours this time. Then Windows dropped the "your data was lost" bomb on me. For no reason at all, my saves were gone and the only option on the main menu was "new game". Everything was perfect in that playthrough, I had everything I needed and was pretty advanced before ringing the two bells. I don't remember how I played my stats in order to wear heavy gear and still have my high dex count. So yeah, I'm planning on binge playing it during Thanksgiving break so I can try and make it back to the bed of chaos. I never finished the game, we aren't talking about NG+. But yeah, I just wanted to make this little update and let you guys know that I'm still alive ;) I also hope that those past blogs I made will be forgotten. It was a weird time for me, and blasted with all these teenage hormones and what not didn't make it easier. I wrote dumb stuff and put it on the internet, and just had a good cringe or two while reading them. I seriously hope I'm not the only one that has done this, that'd be awkward for me >.> I'll try my best to drown them in history with new, brighter blog posts that will bring good news and conversation. I'm a whole different person now. I've dropped the edge (a little). Although it would help if I were to learn how to get them deleted. That's all for now guys, hope you guys are having a great day, and I'll see you next blog update. -Havoc Category:Blog posts